Always and Forever
by fujikawaii10346
Summary: The year is 2100. People were dying, and nature was disappearing.  The American smiled back weakly; "I love you. Always and forever, Iggy. Not even death can stop that," he whispered.  USUK Hurt/Comfort – Warning: Character death. Based on 'Earth 2100'.


A/N: Inspired by a History Channel documentary: Earth 2100.

Warnings: Character death, currently unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

><p>"E... England?"<p>

Said man immediately looked towards the bedridden American. "Y-Yes? What is it Luv? Do you need something?"

"Heh..." the American's blue eyes bore into emerald ones. They had grown so dark and dull... Whatever shine they once held had long since faded. Maybe it was the recent tsunami on his west coast? The blizzards up north? Or maybe the droughts in the Mid-West. Either way– now, he was weak.

Everyone was.

It was the year 2100, and the world was in turmoil. Many had died, humans and nations alike. It was only a matter of time before the foremost World Powers followed. Only a matter of time before civilization collapsed– receded... Back to the Dark Ages.

Alfred raised a pale arm to cup one of the Brit's tear streaked cheeks. "What I need is for you to sleep." He smiled weakly.

"What? No!" the Brit burst out before going back to a much softer tone. "What if you need something? There's not really anyone else to take care of you here, is there?"

"Point ta-taken," he smiled, before inquiring, "Where's France?"

England's gaze immediately took an almost apologetic turn as he grabbed Alfred's hand and held it between his. He traced down the fingers and through the lines of the palm, all the way to the pulse point on the American's limp wrist; going further up the gaunt forearm until he reached the crook of the elbow. Slowly, he brought the large yet fragile hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to each knuckle. It was unsettling to think that arms, once so full of raw power –ones that at some point could bench press an SUV– could barely keep themselves up without assistance now. "With Canada," he finally answered, shaking his head. "Poor boy's still not awake... His temperature still isn't rising."

"You're both such stubborn old men, you know that? You and France both. Look at you two, both hurt and tired... Just rest."

"No..." he took a seep breath before placing a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

"Mmkay... Hey, England...?" Said man pulled back. The look on the other's face was almost unsettlingly serious.

"...Yes? What's wrong?" he was almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"There's... No easy way to say this. I... There's not much time left... For m–"

"No! Don't you dare say that!" England gripped the hand tighter as tears started pricking at his eyes once more.

"Listen to me."

"I refuse!"

"England!" Alfred shouted– but no sooner had the words left his mouth, when he was suddenly taken by a violent coughing fit.

"America!" England leapt forward and rubbed his back, as if it would keep the blood from going up his throat and out his mouth. Once the coughing subsided, the sickly blonde settled back into the bed. He looked even paler than usual... Or did his skin just look pale compared to the blood that was on his face, and not in it?[1]

"D-Don't call me that." His breathing was labored; the words came out raspy and strained. "We both know that I ceased being America a while ago. Prussia stayed alive because people believed in him even after the war–" _Hack– cough– squelch_[2]_. _More blood. "As of now, my... My government... It's fallen apart. My people have abandoned me and formed their own groups. The United States of America doesn't exist anymore..." his voice broke down. The blood that coated the inside of his throat wasn't helping with the growing lump that made it harder and harder to talk with every word. "I'm just Alfred F. Jones– a sick, dying human."

England wasn't looking at him anymore. He just closed his eyes and let the tears fall as sobs wracked through his thinner-than-usual frame. "Please... Stop..."

"I don't have any purpose here. Once I'm gone... Tell France thanks for standing with me, and Canada that he was the best brother a guy could ever ask for."

"No..."

"England, I love you. You're so smart and strong. Hopefully you'll make it through this–"

"No! I refuse to believe it!" he shook his head wildly, as if that could stop what was going to happen. "You– You can't leave me!"

"England... It's too late. At this point, my only regret was not being able to spend enough time with you as I would've liked. Listen, I'm going to die. Just... Disconnect the life support once I lose consciousness."

"W-What?" the Brit flared up in anger. "If you expect me to do that, they you've gone mental!"

"Please... If you don't, it'll just prolong the inevitable." Alfred closed his eyes and grunted softly as he propped himself up on a frail elbow and closed the distance between them.

England froze in momentary shock before wrapping his arms around Alfred, pulling him close. He was too thin... It wasn't right. The metallic taste wasn't natural either. What happened to Big Macs and coffee? But he deepened the kiss, pushing on until they were gasping for breath– or even more so for Alfred. Pressing their foreheads together, England whispered, "I should hate you for doing this to me."

The American smiled back weakly; "I love you. Always and forever, Iggy. Not even death can stop that," he whispered.

England lifted his gaze from that of the American's, and shifted it to the far corner; "Hear that Azrael[3]? He's mine. If I ever hear that he's not being treated right– You'll have to answer to me."

The invisible being rolled his eyes and gave an amused smile, but it quickly faded as he mouthed the two words the Brit had dreaded so much: _It's time._

He nodded solemnly.

"England..." Alfred half-whispered and half-mouthed, getting weaker by the second.

"I'm right here Luv... I was just clearing something up with a friend," England reassured the younger man as he laid him down, releasing him from the tight hold, but taking the delicate hand once more. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Just... Kiss me one last time."

"Of– Of course." The elder blonde leaned down and captured the other's lips with his own, pulling them both into a brief kiss, short, and sweet.

Once they puled apart, England gazed down at Alfred– and for a split second, the long-lost sheen returned to his eyes as he grinned that same dazzling, lopsided grin of his. "I meant it England. I love you– always and forever. We'll be apart for a while... But someday, we'll be together again, and I promise you that the wait will be worth it." And with that, the grin faded, and the light dimmed.

He was alone again.

"Stupid git... How can you guarantee that?" England opened his eyes, despite the sting of the tears. "You should know by now not to– not to make promises you– you can't– you can't k-keep!" He broke down into sobs and buried his face in Alfred's still-warm chest. "Y-You should know by now that I-I can't live without you..."

..._"Can't live without you"_ indeed. Within a few short months, the United Kingdom was dissolved, along with the Republic of Ireland. Being in such an isolated position made it harder for people to get to the mainland. Famine and disease took over from there.

For the majority of the Eurasian landmass, as well as South America, society was falling apart as well, albeit at a slower rate. Africa and Australia were following at an even slower pace.

Most parts of Canada, Russia, Greenland and the Nordics were frozen under a thick layer of ice. Their personifications were still comatose.

People were dying.

Nature was disappearing.

No, it wasn't the end– it was just a renewal period. Rebuilding would take years...

But humans are stubborn like that. They would make it.

Nations might die, civilizations might crumble, but they would be rebuilt.

Eventually, peace would be restored... Things would get better.

Eventually.

* * *

><p>[1] <em>Shameless <em>insertion of something from this original story I was writing... _Shameless. _As in... It's the exact words... And the situation was a little... Somewhat similar.

[2] Hooray for fail!sound effects! =D

[3] The 'Angel of Death' in some religions. This is a total shoutout to Tehri~

A/N 2: DAT ENDING SUCKED O_O So friggin' cliche... This whole story was pretty corny. OTL So, onto the main topic! This was written in a day (eh, less than 24 hours), so there's a little excuse for that Orz

Uhh, special thanks to Bkwamper (Hambeerr) for texting me through this! I'll try to get you that LietPol, but you'll have to wait. (^^;;)

Fanfic alert! I have a Franada songfic coming up, as well as a USUK hurt/comfort (hopefully there'll be a lemon somewhere in it. I'm nervous about losing my lemon virginity! Yeah, I've never written one, despite reading countless doujins and well, lemons [SHAMELESS PLUG: ACT NATURAL by MONOBUU on LJ is a FANGASMIC fic. No offense to FFN writers, but it is _hands down_ the _best_ smut!fic I've ever read) sometime next month or the month after.

So didja cry? (That was the aim!)

Haha, don't forget to review (please!) and include your answer! Also, feel even more free to include comments, critiques, ratings, and corrections too!

Thanks again for reading (and hopefully enjoying/reviewing) 'Always and Forever!'

(8/14: A little edit. Fixed a few typos... If you catch anything, just PM me and I'll correct it ASAP!)


End file.
